


The Company

by MarlleneMilton



Series: Prompt fills [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlleneMilton/pseuds/MarlleneMilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Band!au</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Company

 

“Thorin, let me introduce you to the new member of The Company. Bilbo Baggins.“ A small man came into view from behind Gandalf and Thorin gasped.

“You?“

“You!“

Gandalf looked from Thorin back to Bilbo.

“Ah, I take it you know each other.“

“He kicked a hole in one of my drums!“  Yelled Bilbo pointing at Thorin.

“You scratched Orcrist with your key! I was in the right!“ Thorin was looking daggers at him and forgot about the rest of his group being there with him.

“I told you, it was not on purpose! It was an accident!“ Throwing up his hands, Bilbo made a move to turn around and leave.

“Ok, you two, that’s enough.“ Gandalf’s powerful voice cut through and silenced the couple.

“I strongly advise you to forget what happened the last time you met. It seems that both of you damaged the other’s instrument so apologize and stop behaving like children so we can move on to why we’re here in the first place!“

The arguing men looked angrily at Gandalf, but both knew it was better not to say anything, so they murmured their apologies and shaked hands. The group  then started discussing everything that needed to be done before the concert and more importantly, Bilbo‘s integration into the group and everything he needed to know. The performance was to take place in two days so they didn’t have time to waste.

Thorin and Bilbo remained professional for the rest of the meeting and everyone thought that was the end of their quarrel. They didn’t know there was more to the story. They didn’t know that when Thorin’d had enough of Bilbo’s yelling at him, he grabbed the smaller man’s face without thinking what he was doing and kissed him hard. Surprisingly, Bilbo didn’t resist and they ended up lying naked on the floor in no time. Both of them went their separate ways after that, too shocked and confused to even say goodbye.

Thorin felt so embarrassed looking at Bilbo now. He couldn’t explain what had drawn him to the man he had known only for a few moments, but whatever it was, it didn’t go away.

They practised as much as they could to let Bilbo get use to the sounds of their guitars. Then it finally came. They were only acting as a support group tonight, but for The Company it was a huge step forward. Finally, they were going to play in front of a large audience.

Thorin was making sure Orcrist was prepared and was about to check on Grasper and Keeper when he felt a small hand on his left bicep. It made him jump a little as he didn’t hear anyone coming to him.

“Jesus, Bilbo! Don’t do this.“

“Sorry, I-uh. I wanted to talk to you before it starts. I’m really sorry for scratching your guitar. It was unintentional, I swear, and I hope we can forget all about that day and start anew tonight. What do you think?“

Thorin was searching his face for any sign of malice, but didn’t find any. He look truly earnest.

“I’d like that very much.“

Bilbo smiled at him and Thorin felt his face stretch into something vaguely similar to a smile.

“Alright then. Is everything prepared? Are you ready to face the crowd?“

“As ready as I’ll ever be. I’ll just go and check the rest of the guitars one more time and I’ll be right there.“ He patted Bilbo on his shoulders and went to check Dwalin’s guitars.

“Oh, and Thorin?“

“Yes?“ He turned back to Bilbo.

“When I said we should forget what had happened that day, I didn’t mean everything. Although, I think I’ll need you to remind me the details.“ He winked at him and left.

Thorin’s face broke into a large smile this time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> for http://smallfrenchgirl.tumblr.com/


End file.
